Homecoming princess
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: My take on what would happen if Robin hand confronted Terra about her powers differently. Warning rating T-M for cursing, vilonce, and possible adult situations
1. Chapter 1

It happened again, she lost control. Just like every time before. Slade's words struck Terra's nerves and in her rage her powers went wild creating a whirlwind of dirt and rock that swirled around her. Could she really trust the Titans? Could she trust Beast Boy? It was true what Slade said, every time she tried helping she only caused trouble, but she never meant to.

"No one else understands you, Terra." Slade spoke from outside the funnel cloud that has developed from Terra's breakdown. She hopelessly hiddled while floating at its center "No one else can help you. I'll be waiting for you."

As a green gopher, Beast Boy pops up from the ground at a distance and catches sight of the maelstrom. Diving back underground, he burrows toward it and under the edge of the funnel cloud. Inside, he emerges and reverts. "Terra! Terra!" He jumps toward her and is nearly swept away by the Force Ten gales. Only a one-handed grip on Terra's shoulder keeps him from saying hello to the ceiling at two hundred miles an hour.

The grab shakes Terra out of her fit, and she fully realizes how much danger he is in. His free hand and one of hers inch slowly toward each other and take hold for dear life.

"It's okay, Terra. I'm here." he said as She fell sobbing into his arms. "I'm here." The whirlwind dissipates, leaving them to descend slowly to the ground. Dissolve to a close-up of the two.

She looked to him. "You won't-"

"I'm not gonna tell anybody. I promise." He said to her weary, tear-streaked face as he reached tenderly over to cradle her head.

Back at the Tower that evening. Terra slung up her backpack on her shoulder. "Well, guys, uh, it's been real." she said to the titans save for Cyborg Seriously, thanks for everything, but I should-" She turned to leave on but the door opens to reveal the missing Titan blocking her exit and smiling at her

"Don't even think about it.

"Okay. What's going on?" she asked as she turn back to the titans.

"Well…" Raven started.

"...we talked it over, and…" Cyborg added.

"...we wish for you to stay here, with us!" Starfire finished with a giggle.

"We think you'd make a great addition to our team." Robin commented.

So...want to be a Titan? Asked Beast Boy as Robin gives her a communicator.

"Me?" Terra stared down at the device. "Really?"

"But first, I have to ask," Robin adopted a stern expression as he crossed his arms. "Are you able to fully control you powers?"

Terra lost her smile and looked away with a frown.

"I was mentored by one of the world's top detectives. So if you don't tell me the truth, I'll know."

"...no, I can't," she replied. "In the past I tried being a solo hero but… I just lose it sometimes and…it just made things worse."

"Well, that's why joining the team can help you." Robin smiled.

Terra blinked in surprise.

"Each of us can help you learn to control your powers to where you won't hurt anyone by accident."

"Wait, …you really mean that?"

"Course we do," said Cyborg putting a hand on her shoulder. "Heck Raven snaps at times too and we still let her stay."

"And trust me, you don't wanna see her snap." spoke Beast Boy.

Said girl glared at the two and set them flying and falling on their backs. "Oops."

"See?" groaned Beast Boy.

Terra looked around at the titans before feeling her eyes water again, only now it was in joy. "Excuse me, I...I need some air." she turned and left the common room.

"Looks like we'll be making room for our new member." spoke Robin while the others nodded.

Later Terra sat at the shore looking down at the communicator as she smiled. "I can't believe it. I-I have a home."

"Hey Terra!" Beast Boy called as he walked over to her. "You doing okay? You've been out here for half an hour."

"It's just so surreal. All these years I've been on my own. Trust wasn't a luxury I often had, even my own family sent me away. But now… I finally feel like I'm finally where I'm wanted." she said as she looked out at the sea.

"Well that's good." spoke Beast Boy sitting down next to her. "I'm glad you're staying." he moved an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

She smiled back with a small blush. And leaned on his shoulder.

All the while one of Slade's surveillance drones watching the scene. Said man slammed his fist on his arm rest while his fist tightened to the point it started to shake. "Poor choice Terra."

(7 years later.)

An older Terra walked out of the bathroom in a yellow robe with a towel wrapped around her head. She walked through the hall and walked into her bedroom where her husband sat on the bed in a red and white suit reading a comic. "Still reading those things at your age, Changeling?"

He moved the comic from his face to show an older version of the loveable, tofu eating goofball. "What can I say? I might get older, but they don't get boring." he saw her drop her robe and blushed before he moved the comic back up, mostly to block his vision as she got dressed.

"I'm heading out to the store with Star soon, you want me to get anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." he spoke while carefully turning the page.

After getting her bra and panties on Terra slipped into a black shirt. It was there was a gentle tapping on their door. This made Terra sigh with a smile. "Give you one guess who that is."

Changeling chuckled and shook his head. "Better not keep her waiting."

Terra strolled over to the door and pressed the button to open it.

"PEEK A BOO!" cried a little girl around 2 years old on the other side with her hands in the air. She had long golden locks that cascaded down her back and shoulders and emerald green eyes. She wore footie pajama that had a hood with bunny ears

"Hey there Gaia." Terra spoke sweetly kneeling down.

"Mommy!" the girl giggled and instantly wrapped her arms around Terra's neck.

"You know you're not suppose to be out of your playpen sweetie." Terra said as she picked her daughter up.

"I'll never figure out how she keeps getting out of that thing even with how much Cyborg fixes it." said Changeling as he walked over to them.

"Daddy!" beamed Gaia.

The green man took his daughter from his wife and tickled the girls belly "You're quite the little Houdini, aren't you."

"Hahahaha!" she giggled and squirmed in her father's arm.

This made both parents smile at their precious daughter.

Once the tickling stopped she calmed down and looked up at her parents. "Where Bogo at?"

This made both parent freeze with their eyes going wide with worry and look at each other. They knew what was going to happen if Gaia didn't have her stuffed monkey Bongo, and soon.

"Bogo?" Gaia looked around while losing her smile.

"We need to find that monkey." Terra spoke to Changling. "You get started, and I'll catch up after I finish getting dressed."

"Please hurry." he almost pleaded before running out into the hall.

He went into the common room with toys strewn all over the floor. "Ok this was where you last had it befor your na-" he stopped himself knowing how his daughter would react to the word 'nap' saying it was almost Taboo so long as Gaia was around.

"Na?" she blinked while looking around and made a whimper. "Where Bogo?"

"No, no, no, no. Its okay, daddy will find your monkey." he said trying to calm her before setting her down on the couch. He then hurriedly rushed around and dug through the mess of toys. "Where is it, where is it?"

"B...Bogo?" she whimpered while shutting her eyes and looked close to tears.

"Oh no." he said as she started to whine. "Here it comes." he said dropping to the ground. It was there he noticed something sticking out from under the couch before scrambling over and pulled out a brown stuffed monkey with a goofy grin and held it up. "Here it is!"

Gaia blinked as Changeling held her toy up to her. "BOGO!" she exclaimed and embraced the toy in her arms. "Bogo!"

The green skinned let out a great sigh and put a hand to his chest. "That was close."

The doors opened and Terra rushed in fully dressed with yellow pants that stopped at her ankles and black and brown shoes. "I'm here! I'm…."

"It's alright Terra, we found the monkey."

"Oh thank god." she too sighed with relief and leaned forward with her hands on her knees. "I knew parenting was a hard but this kid is really giving us the runaround" she said with smile on her face.

Gaia innocently played with her toy while Changeling picked her up. "Should we tell Cyborg she escaped her play pen again.

"He won't be too happy." Terra said shaking her head.

"Uncie Cybo funny." Gaia giggled.

"So who gets to tell him?"

"Not it!" Changeling quickly put his finger to his nose.

"Wha... Ugh fine, but you owe me."

"Deal." he said as the family of three walked out.

In the hanger Cyborg was working on the T-Ship with Nightwing."Wire cutters?"

"Wire cutters." Nightwing replied handing the metal man the requested tool.

"Pliers?"

"Pliers."

"Electron welder?"

"Electron welder."

"Cyborg!" Terra called out. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm a little preoccupied, can it wait?" asked Cyborg.

"Gaia got out of her playpen again."

"SAY WHA-" *BANG* "OW! SON OF A-"

"Cyborg! She's in the room!" Terra chastised.

"Sorry sorry!" he spoke while rubbing his head and rolled out from under the ship. "And what do you mean she got out?"

"As in not in it anymore." Said Changeling holding his daughter up.

"Hi." the toddler waved at her uncle.

"Oh man! How is it I can build a ship that travels undersea, in the air, and even into outer space, but I can't build a playpen to hold a two year old?"

"I keep asking myself that whenever she gets outs." spoke Changeling.

"Ugh." he walked over and patted Gaia on the head. "You're lucky you're cute you little anklebiter."

"Yay!"

"I gotta get Star so we can head to the store ." said Terra as she kissed her husband's cheek and looked down at her daughter. "Gaia you behave now okay?"

"Otay mommy." the girl said waving her mother off.

Terra made her way to the training field where Starfire was seeing to the training of the newest titans.

"Static watch your back!" the alien princess called out to and young African American boy with dark hair done up in dreadlocks. His out fit consisted of a purple coat with yellow inner lining and stripes on his coat sleeves, a white shirt with his trademark black lightning bolt symbol, black pants, blue boots with yellow stripe, a white mask, and yellow goggles.

"Woah!" Static rolled to the ground and zapped a drone, causing it to explode.

"Gear on your left!"

"I see it!" spoke blonde caucasian wearing a blue helmet with a green visor, a blue and green sleeveless suit, elbow and knee pads, utility belt, rocket skates, and his trusty robot Backpack. He tossed a shock cap before the metallic ropes popped out from it and constricted the drone.

"Nails-"

"I got 'em!" a girl dressed in a yellow top, orange pants black shoes, and a red jacket with metal skin, brown, hair, and green eyes ran at the last batch and fired her razor-like fingernails at them and taking them all out. "All right!"

"Good work, you are all progressing very well." spoke Starfire.

"I'd say so." stated Terra walking up. "A few seconds slow still, but you're getting there."

"Aw come on Terra," groaned Static. "You're always bustin' our chops, why don't you put your money where your mouth is and show me what you got."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the boy before using her powers to bring a pillar of stone shooting from underneath his feet sending him fly into the air screaming before he fell into the ocean. "Anyone else got something like that to say?"

"No ma'am." Gear said waving his hands nervously.

"I'm good." spoke Nails.

Static swam back to the shore where Raven was giving reading lessons to Rubberband Man.

"Now, try to read the sentence back to yourself." she said before noticing Static.

"Hey yo Virgil, maybe it's not the best idea to mouth off to someone who can control the earth while you're standing on it." said the boy in the elastic purple suit with smirk.

"Yeah, I got that." Static coughed up some sea water before heading back to the field.

"What brings you here Terra?" asked Starfire with a smile.

"We have to go to the store, remember?" Terra crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right, I almost forgot."

"So you ready to go?"

"Raven I have to go out, can you take over from here?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay, I'll get the T-car and we can get going."

As Starfire flew to the Tower. Terra looked out to the ocean. The cool welcoming sea breeze blew threw her hair before she let out a relaxing sigh. "Life is good."

Far away from the tower was a limo with a police escort surrounding it. Inside the limo were two men. One brunette with red military attire with black pants and shoes was drinking from a fine crystal glass. "Only one stop left before we head home brother."

Sitting across from him was a blond man with black boots, beige pants, a yellow shirt that had a more golden yellow around the neck, collar, and shoulder with a matching mask. "Tell me Gregor, what was the name of the city again?"

"Jump City Brion."

"Jump City, Sounds like a fun place." he said with a smile. "Hopefully things will have been settled when we get back to Markovia."

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

Gaia was in her high chair patting at the tray as she waited for her father to bring her lunch.

"I still don't get how she keeps getting out." Said Cyborg referring to Gaia's playpen. "It's a split level plastic box. With airholes and a door that opens from the outside."

"Maybe she's using magic." joked Changeling with a chuckle. "What about the rope netting in that hole on the side?"

"I checked, there's nothing wrong with it. And she'd have to be a cat or small dog to wriggle through and last I checked she didn't have your powers."

"Or Terra's, or any kind of superpowers." Changeling frowned and glanced over to his little girl who opened and closed her hand in a waving fashion at him with an innocent smile.

"She's still young, Gar." spoke Cyborg seeing his friend frown. "Besides if you ask me it's a good thing she doesn't have any powers yet. Can you imagine how much damage one of those tantrums of hers would cause if she did?"

"It just makes me worried what might happen if she gets into trouble. What if we don't get to her in time? What if something bad happened to her?" spoke Gar while clenching one of his hands.

"None of us would ever let anything happen to her." Said the metallic man reaching over to ruffle the toddler's hair. This made her giggle out loud at the kind gesture. "She may give us a bit of trouble, but we all love her like she was our own niece."

Changeling smiled and started to relax seeing his little girl smile and giggle and brought over a bowl of mashed carrots. "Here you go sweetie. Let's see if we can get more in your belly instead of on your bunny suit."

"No!" she shook her head and closed her mouth.

"Okay I see where this is going." he said with a knowing grin before making a sound similar to a plane engine.

Gaia looked as her dad took some of the carrots up in the spoon and waved it around before smiling and letting out a giggle before opening her mouth.

"There we go." said Changeling watching her eat the food. As he continued to fee his daughter their communicators went off.

Cyborg answered his first. "What is it Nightwing?"

"We just got a call from the mayor, she wants us to protect a pair of visiting princes from Europe."

"Gotcha, we'll be right down." Cyborg ended the call. "Yo Gar, Nightwing wants us to the mayor's office, we got some princes from Europe who need bodyguards."

"Okay, have Nails come up and take over for me and I'll catch up."

"You got it."

(City Hall)

Raven used her powers to teleport the four senior Titans to the front of City Hall where they were to meet with Starfire.

Said alien princess was standing next to a woman who was african american with short black hair and was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt, a tie and a matching black skirt with high heeled shoes.

"Sorry we're late, traffic was terrible." joked Changeling with a grin. The other titans groaned with nightwing facepalming.

"Well try not to joke around too much. The princes I need all of you to guard and keep an eye on will be here any moment." Soon a police escort around a limo turned the corner and drove towards City Hall. "Ah right on schedule."

The titans stood in a line and watched as the limo slowed down and saw the driver get out and run to the side before opening the door.

The first to step out was the man in red who put his hat on. "Greetings, I am Gregor Markov of Markovia. And this," he gestured to the blonde dressed in his hero suit. "Is my brother, Brion otherwise known as Geo-Force."

"A pleasure to meet you." Geo-Force said with a nod before looking at the heros. "I take it you must be the Titans? I've heard great things about you."

"That's right, and we've been put in charge to keep you both safe." spoke Nightwing while shaking Geo Force's hand. "I'm Nightwing, this is Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Changeling."

"We have another member of our team, but right now she's grocery shopping." Starfire informed.

"Well I think with you five here, I think me and my brother can feel much more at ease." spoke Gregor.

"Speak for yourself dear brother, I'm perfectly calm already." Geo-Force said crossing his arms.

"Well not all of us have the ability to manipulate all forms of dirt and rock." Commented Gregor.

That caught all the titans attention with Changeling speaking up. "Wow, that's just like my wife."

Both brothers looked at him and blinked.

"That is quite the coincidence." said Brion. "I thought I was the only one with Geokinetic powers on the planet."

"Nope, she can do that pretty much too. Oh here she comes now." Garfield pointed to the T-car as it approached. "I'll introduce you to her."

The T-Car stopped behind the limo and the two princes looked close and saw the blue eyed blonde in the driver's seat. Their eyes widened as the woman got out of the car and shut the door before turned towards the town hall before she stopped and her expression slowly turned to one of shock. Much to the titans confusion they rushed over for a closer examination.

"Terra? Terra what's wrong?" asked Garfield facing her.

"Tara?" Said Gregor stopping mere feet away with his brother.

"Tara?" spoke Raven with confusion before they saw Terra's lip quivering.

"Gregor? Brion?" she said looking at the two.

"You know them?" spoke up Cyborg in surprise.

"It really is you," smiled Geo-Force as he reached out to her. "Oh Tara, we missed you so mu-"

"Don't you touch me!" she exclaimed slapping his hand away.

"Tara?" Geo-Force looked at her with a hurt expression "Tara, It's us." he spoke and pointed to himself. "Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Happy!? To see two of the people who sent me down the path to Hell!?" she snapped and clenched her fists.

"Woah, Woah! Terra calm down." Changeling said holding up his hands. "These two are the princes the mayor wanted us to bodyguard."

"I wouldn't protect these two backstabbers if my life literally depended on it!" she said with a crack in her voice.

Changeling noticed her eyes were starting to water and began to wonder what was going on with her.

"Terra, why do you say such things?" asked Starfire who was worried for her friend.

She looked at her team and the mayor and her expression softened, but the tears still fell.

"Tara please," Brion reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Her eyes widened and suddenly her fist collided with his jaw making him reel back.

"Terra!" spoke Nightwing in a firm tone while Brion fell on his ass and everyone else was stunned at the move. Said girl turned and ran away as fast as she could away.

"I am so sorry about this." the mayor spoke to the men and Gregor helped his brother up. "I'll have her brought in and prosecuted to the fullest extent."

"You will do no such thing!" Gregor spoke suddenly. "You will not have our sister taken in like some common criminal!"

"SISTER!?" the group cried out in shock, mostly Changeling who looked back in the direction Terra left in.

(Titans Tower)

Terra sat on her bed and looked out the window huddled in a ball She didn't try to hide the fact she had tears running down her cheeks.

The door opened and Changeling walked in. "Terra?"

"Go away." she spoke without turning to him.

"Terra...why didn't you tell us they were your brothers, or that you even had brothers?"

"Half-brothers." she said turning to look at her husband. "And I wanted to forget that part of my life."

Changeling kept his eyes locked on her before he walked around the bed and sat next to her.

"Garfield, I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Terra, I just learn that my brothers-in-law are royalty."

"Half-brothers-in-law."

"And you hit one of them, which is a big red flag considering they're visiting diplomats. I'm not wanting to pry into anything that hurts too much, but….even I can't help but ask why that happened."

She turned her head to him and he looked her in the eyes. "...Alright, first of all, my birth name is Tara Markov, and I was born into the Markovian royal family."

"So then you really are-"

"No." she interrupted him with a frown. "I'm not a princess. They made that clear when they sent me to America back when I was eight."

"What?! W-Why would they do that?" he asked with shock.

"Because, I was the bastard child. My mother was a servant the king, my so called father, slept with. She died giving birth to me so he took responsibility and let me be part of the family, as long as no one learned about me."

"So….it was just so he didn't get embarrassed." spoke Garfield with a frown.

"It was to avoid a political scandal. Nobles have reputations to uphold. Eventually word started getting out and they just sent me as far away as they could, which just so happened to be a girls boarding school in here America." she started. "I got picked on a lot there and felt alone and scared. The next thing I know is the the earth starts to shake and everything starts to fall apart around me. That was the first time I had used my powers, I didn't want to get in trouble so I did the only thing I could, I ran away. Over the next few years I really was alone, going from place to place until I met you and the other Titans."

"Wow….that's just...wow."

"Truth is...I loved my half-brothers, I really did, but they did nothing to stop them from sending me away. I trusted them, and they did nothing but stand at father's side as I was dragged off. That's why I've had such deep trust issues." she started tearing up again. "Seeing them after all this time...I just couldn't help myself and lashed out when they got near me."

"It's okay Terra, it's okay." Changeling said to her. "After you ran off they actually defended you when the mayor was gonna have you brought in. I really think they want to see you again."

"I doubt it." she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm serious, if you got a chance to talk to them they'd probably love to hear we have a daughter."

"Yeah, I can see that going over well." She spoke sarcastically.

"Terra please, just talk to them, they're outside right now."

She sat up and frowned. "You brought them to the tower?"

"They said they wanted to see you before they went to check into a hotel."

"Uhg fine, but only to get them out of my sight." she said and stood up. "Did you tell them about Gaia?"

"No, not yet."

"Good, let's keep it that way." she frowned. "I don't want any attention put on her, especially anyone from the royal family. They might try to pull her into something I don't want for her."

Outside the Tower the two brothers waited patiently for their sister.

"I just can't believe we found her after all these years." said Gregor. "It feels almost too good to be true."

Brion nodded as he continued to nurse his jaw. "Man, she's really gotten stronger too. I think I'm gonna feel this for a while. And the fact that she has Geokinesis is quite a remarkable shock."

"I just hope she'll consider coming out so we can talk."

The door to the tower opened and Terra marched out. "Alright you two, I'm here."

"Tara…" Gregor said and cleared his throat. "It is good to see you again after so long."

"Yes, and it's good to know you've stayed strong throughout these years." spoke Brion.

"No thanks to you two." Terra narrowed her eyes. "How was it staying nice and cozy in a kingdom without worrying about the outside world?"

"It hasn't been as easy as you think Tara." Said Brion feeling perturbed by her insinuation.

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"Markovia is being threatened." said Gregor. "Father sent us here for safety. We head back tomorrow."

"And?" she questioned raising an eyebrow. "I don't really see how this affects me."

"You are Markovian, aren't you just a little concerned?" questioned Gregor.

"Oh yes, I feel so worried and scared for a place I was exiled from." she spoke with sarcasm. "Whatever happens to that place isn't my problem. I'm an American now, so you're on your own."

"Tara you have to reconsider." spoke Brion.

"No I don't be cause it's not my problem." she turned her back to them. "If that's all you're gonna say, then I'm done."

"Tara! How can you be so inconsiderate when you family and country needs you?" Brion was beginning to grow angry with his sisters juvenile attitude.

Her eyes widened as she turned to him. "Inconsiderate? INCONSIDERATE!" she yelled out to him with rage while clenching her hands. "Don't you dare call ME inconsiderate you bastard! You two are the ones who decided sticking close to that son of a bitch father was more important than calling out to defend me when he EXILED ME!"

"You will watch your tongue Tara!" snarled Brion.

"Stop calling me that! Tara died in that goddamn boarding school!" her eyes glowed yellow and used her powers to levitate a large rock. "I'm Terra now." She threw the rock at the two men who jumped out of the way.

From up in the tower a loud crash was heard and the occupants went to the nearest window to watch.

"To us you will always be Tara." frowned Gregor backing away. "And right now you're acting like a child."

"She always did have a short fuse." Brion said to his brother "Stay back Gregor, I will handle this."

"Very well, be careful." he said and ran out of their path.

"Tara stop acting like this and just-"

She levitated some pebbles and shot them like bullets at her half-brother.

He frowned before raising the earth in front of him to stop each pebble and scattered them away. "Fine then, have it your way!"

"Oh boy." groaned Cyborg as he and the others saw Brion levitated several rocks and shot them at Terra. She moved away from each one then manipulated a nearby mud puddle and splashed the mud in his face. "The mayor's really not gonna like this."

After wiping the mud from his face, Brion's eyes widened as she gave a roundhouse kick to his head. He reeled back and felt her slam her fist into his stomach and knocked the air out of him.

"Ooh!" Gear winced. "That had to hurt."

"We've gotta stop her!" spoke Garfield in panic and rushed out.

Brion gasped for air while Terra took the chance to slam her foot against the ground and caused the ground shake and split while racing towards him. He reacted quickly and used his powers to launch himself in the air and floated.

"He can fly?!" Static exclaimed in question. "I thought he controlled earth like Terra?"

"He does," said Gear who was scanning Geo-Force ."He's using his powers to repel himself from the ground to mimic flight."

Geo-Force propelled himself at Terra who formed a wall to hit him. He pulled back his arm and smashed through with an energized fist before pinning her to the ground and held down her wrists.

"Get off me!" she said while struggling to push him off.

"Not until you calm down and act like an adult." he said looking her in the eye.

"Terra!" Garfield called running out the door. "Get off her!"

Geo-Force looked down her before he got off and stood up. "We were just trying to have a serious talk."

Gregor came back and looked at his sister. "We'll be at the Murdok hotel until we leave tomorrow. When you're ready to be mature and listen come see us."

"Fuck you." Terra spat getting back up and glaring at the two of them.

Gregor huffed and walked off with Brion following.

"You alright?" Changeling asked Terra with concern.

"Physically yeah, but right now I'm an emotional train wreck." she sighed while rubbing her head. "I just feel like going inside and crashing on the couch." She said and walked inside the tower.

"Man, that was intense." spoke Rubberband Man.

"Yeah." said Nails holding Gaia in her arms.

"Mad mommy scary." The two year old said.

"It's alright, mommy just needs some time to herself." spoke Raven while rubbing the girl's head.

"We'll let her calm down and talk to Terra later." said Nightwing. "And I'll be giving her a serious talk considering what happened."

Terra walked back into her room and laid on the bed. She punched her pillow in frustration while letting out a deep sigh. "I'm not a Markov." she said and curled into a ball.


	3. Chapter 3

(Murdok Hotel presidential suite)

Gregor let out a saddened sigh as he poured himself a drink. "This is most disheartening." He said.

"I agree." Brion said pacing the floor. "I was hoping Tar- I mean Terra would have been willing to listen."

"She is pretty hard headed at times." Cyborg spoke from where he stood next to the couch where the girls were sitting. "But maybe she didn't mean to go that far."

"She blames all of Markovia for her family sending her away, in a way I can relate." Said Raven. Being the daughter of Trigon made me an outcast, everyone wanted me gone."

"That doesn't mean she can just lash out like that." spoke Nightwing adamantly from the chair he was sitting in.

"This is a scar that runs deep, too deep for her to simply let go of I fear." Starfire muttered. "It will take time."

"Well she can't let her emotions run wild."

"Dick, you are not a royal, you can't imagine the pressures one goes through, to work, to live up to expectations, only to have it be for nothing." the tamaranian added. "Try putting yourself in what Terra must be feeling at this very moment."

"We never should have listened to mother." Brion slammed his fists on a table. "It was a mistake sending her to boarding school from the beginning, she always did resent Terra."

"We were children brother, our pleas would have fallen on deaf ears." Gregor replied as he stirred the glass in his hand then took a sip from his drink. "Beside I doubt she'd even want to see father, even in his current state."

"What do you mean?" asked Cyborg as he and the others looked at him when suddenly the earth began to shake beneath their feet.

"Woah." Gregor dropped the glass from his hand and shattered on the ground before he nearly fell over and looked to his brother sternly "Brion!"

"It's not me!" the younger brother shot back.

"Its Terra." Raven spoke getting their attention. "It's happening again."

(Titans tower)

Changeling ran through the halls holding Gaia, who had her arms over her head for protection. Once he was at his and Terra's bedroom door he quickly opened it and found his wife tossing and turning in her sleep her hands closed tightly into fists as they glowed "Oh man, not again."

"No...No….get away!" she yelled in her sleep.

"Mommy?" Gaia spoke with worry as her father put her down and rushed over to the bed.

"Terra, Terra wake up." he said as he gently shook her.

"No...let me go." she muttered as the glowing got brighter and the shaking got worst.

"Terra! TERRA!" Changeling yelled shaking her by the shoulders.

"I'm not a witch!" she cried as her eyes shot open. "Ha...ha...Wha...what?"

"It's okay Terra, You're okay." Changeling spoke softly.

She looked at her husband with tears in her eyes and quickly hugged him while sniffling.

"Mommy?" Gaia whimpered with a quivering lip.a

Terra looked down to see her daughter look scared and went wide eye. "Oh no no no sweetie.." she said and wiped her tears away. "It's alright Gaia, I was just...having a nightmare. I'm okay now, come here." she finished and held out her open arms.

Gaia slowly moved over as her mother picked her up into a hug.

"See? Everything's fine." she said while holding the toddler close.

"Mommy otay?"

"Mommy's okay." she rubbed her little girl's back. "Now why don't we go get a snack. Maybe some vanilla pudding?"

Gaia perked up almost immediately "Yay! Pudding!" she cheered with a smile as Terra left the bed and walk out of the room.

Changeling frowned once they were out of sight. This wasn't the first time an incident like this had happened. He remembered back when they were sparring as teens and he wrapped around her in the form of a snake the end result was Terra freaking out and nearly killing him in a haze of blind anger. Then came the nightmares which put her under such stress that she made small earthquakes. They tried to confront her about them she refused to answer, and they didn't want to make her mad by prodding so they left it alone. But this was proof they were still bothering her and needed to be treated before something bad happened.

He stood up and made his way out of the room. He headed to the kitchen where Terra was feeding Gaia some pudding.

"No! Me do it!" Gaia said trying to take the spoon from Terra.

"You wanna be a big girl and eat it yourself?" asked Terra

"Yea yea!" The girl nodded.

"I don't know, you tend to get more on you than in you. Can I trust you to take small bites?"

"Uh huh, uh huh." she nodded even faster.

"Alright, then I'll let you eat it yourself." Terra placed the pudding cup on the highchair tray and let Gaia take the spoon. "But don't make a mess."

"Otay mommy." she tried moving the spoon into the cup and opened her mouth while moving the amount towards her.

Changeling cleared his throat and walked up. "Terra we need to talk."

"If it's about my fight with Brion earlier today then forget it."

"Bion hurt mommy, Bion meanie." Gaia pouted.

"What she said." Terra said pointing a thumb at her daughter.

"No, it's about something else. Can we talk over on the couch? Away from the impressionable two year old?"

"It's gonna have to wait, I wanna make sure Gaia can eat without making a mess."

"It's about the nightmares." he crossed his arms while being blunt.

Terra froze and looked back at him while Gaia's chewing slowed and she looked back and forth from her mother to her father.

She stood up before both went over to the couch. "Garfield, I told you before, I don't want to talk about it."

"Terra face it, if you don't talk about it this will keep happening, and with Gaia around, the last thing I wanna see is her getting hurt because you caused a small earthquake. Or what if an accident happens and she gets scared of you? Is that what you want?"

"No, That's the last thing I want." she said looking over at her daughter who was chewing a spoonful of pudding as she waved at her mother.

"Then talk to me, tell me what happened. Was it when you family sent you away?"

Terra sighed and shook her head. "No, it was a few years after that. But I just...I can't do this, I can't...I can't go back to that place."

"Terra, I'm not saying you have to, but I am saying you need to try and talk to me."

"All I can say is that my powers got me into some trouble when I was little, words were said, and I...did things. Things that will most likely make you see me differently." she frowned looking down at her shaking hands. "Things….I can never take back." she finished before slowly clenching her fist.

Changeling looked at his wife with sympathy and moved over before pulling her into a hug. "I guess I can be happy with that much. You can tell me the rest when you're more ready."

"Thanks." she whispered while touching his hands before they heard a small burp.

"All gone!" Gaia spoke up to get her parents attention. "More?"

"No Gaia," Terra said before walking over. "you'll spoil your dinner." As she was getting her daughter out of the high chair it's was then both hers and Changelings communicators went off.

Changeling answered his own and walked a little bit away. "What is it?"

"You guys need to get to the hotel." Nightwing spoke "Its urgent. Brion and Gregor need to speak to Terra."

"Now isn't a good time."

"Or ever." Terra finished taking her daughter out of the highchair.

"Look I know you're mad at them Terra, but this is something you really need to hear, from your brothers."

"Half-brothers." Terra corrected before sighing. "Okay, whatever. If only to shut them up."

"Alright, I'll let them know you're coming over, Nightwing out."

Once the transmission ended they pocket the communicators before Terra groaned. "Those two better not just be wasting my time."

"Don't worry, I'll be right there with you."

Later after leaving their daughter in the care of the new recruits Changeling changed into a pterodactyl and flew to the hotel with Terra riding on his back.

"There." Terra said pointing a balcony.

Changeling flew down and landed while Terra got off his back as he changed back.

"Heh Terra on a Pterodactyl." Geo-force chuckled. "Thats funny."

"Focus." Gregor chided.

"Where are the others?" questioned Terra.

"We sent them home so we could talk alone. Your metal friend seemed eager to get back to his lab. Something about booming tubes. But that's not important." he replied taking a seat. "What is important is that you're here, so we can talk."

"Let's start off with something other than markovia first," Brion suggested. "Such as the fact that you're married, to him." the strawberry blonde stated pointing to Changling.

"Yeah, I know that." she frowned crossing her arms.

"Care to tell us how...this, happened?" questioned Gregor.

"Why do you wanna know?" Terra questioned with a glare.

"Call it curiosity."

"Okay. Lets see, you sent me to a foreign country with unstable abilities that drove me to live in the wild like an outcast for about seven years. Aft that i was going all over creation with prescription grade trust issues until one day I was luring a giant scorpion into a trap so I could get some food in me for once in the past week. I met him and his team, They took me in, accepted me despite the lack of control of my powers, we fell in love, and after some time after that he popped the question." she spoke all in one go. "Any questions?"

"In our defense, we had no knowledge of your powers back then." Brion stated.

"Pfft, Oh yeah, like that fixes anything."

"Come on Terra. Ease up." Changeling spoke rubbing her back. "Don't lose your cool. Especially here because I don't think people would appreciate have a hotel fall on top of them."

She took a deep breath before exhaling to calm herself.

"It's actually quite surprising that you, the youngest of us, are the first to be married." Gregor spoke grabbing a pitcher of water on the table and poured it in four glasses then handed the couple one glass each. "Neither of us have taken that step yet, although Brion has dated in college. And some time after we return home I am to be wed."

"Perhaps you could give him some tips." Brion teased taking a glass himself along with his brother who shot him a look. "Merely trying to help you brother."

"Well for one don't stab them in the back, that one's a given. Also the best way to make your wife happy is communication, pay attention to her, and make time for her even if she wants to do something you hate." Terra stated while her husband nodded. "Of course with Garfield's ability to change into animals it can make things a little freaky," Terra added as her brothers sipped their drinks. "especially in bed." she finished with a sly smirk.

Both of them did a spit take and coughed while Garfield blushed and looked at her in shock.

"That was supposed to be our little secret." the green man whispered.

Brion beat on the table as he coughed.

"My word!" Gregor exclaimed after clearing his windpipe.

"I'm just giving you tips you'll need." she shrugged. "Keeping an open mind in intimacy can-."

"Alright alright! I think the thought of my sister laying with animals is far more enough, Ugh." he shivered.

"Let's move on to something else, uh...oh do you find yourself getting weaker when you're not on the earth surface for a long period of time? Like if you're riding in a plane." asked Brion.

"No, not at all." she replied.

"Interesting, without the earth beneath me after a certain time. My health begins to eb. It's my one weakness."

"Wow, talk about a down to earth kinda guy." Changeling joked.

Gregor groaned while Brian chuckled a little with Terra. "Admittedly yes, as sad as it is I'm useless in midair combat for an extended period of time.

"Sounds like I could beat your ass without my powers."

"Maybe, if I were in the air long enough." Geo-force shot back.

"Okay, I think you stalled enough. Now tell me what's so damn important you had to get me down here to share it."

"First of all, mind your language." Gregor chided.

"First off, I'm old enough to marry, so I'm old enough to swear, this america. Now just tell me."

The brothers looked to each other and Gregor took a deep breath. "Father is dying."

Garfield and Terra looked at him in surprise while Terra didn't react as much.

"Oh...really?" she questioned. "When did this start?"

"Not long before we were sent to America." Brion answered. "He's sick, and his immune system isn't what it use to be."

"Oh, is that all?" asked Terra drinking from her cup.

"Terra." Changeling spoke in surprise. "He's your dad."

"I heard, but I. Don't. Care." She said slamming her cup on the table. "This was a waste of time."

"Terra! How can you act like this? Father is going to die!"

"Maybe once, not any more. Let's go Garfield." she spoke standing up and walking to the edge of the balcony.

Changeling looked to her then over to the brothers. "I'll talk to her later."

"We'd appreciate that, little brother."

"Well technically brother-in-law but-"

"Garfield." spoke Terra looking at him. "Let's go."

"Coming dear." he walked over before changing into a pterodactyl and letting her hop on before he took flight off and away from the building.

"You think she'll come around?" asked Brion.

"I can only hope so." Gregor replied pinching the bridge of his nose. "Markovia needs her."


End file.
